Nightmare
by shizuka kurai
Summary: Yuki fait d'horribles cauchemars à propos de son passé... Et le pauvre Shuichi en fait malheureusement les frais.Yaoi, lemon, darkfic.
1. Réminiscences

**Nightmare**

**Chapitre I : Réminiscences …**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** Yaoi, lemon, NCS

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Shuichi Shindô / Eiri Yuki

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous le savez depuis longtemps, les persos ne sont pas à moi!

**Spoiler :** Attention ! Léger spoiler avec la série, et en particulier un personnage issu du passé de Yuki. Alors si vous avez pas encore vu tous les épisodes, vous risquez d'avoir des révélations avant l'heure…

**Commentaires :** ACCROCHEZ- VOUS ! SHIZUKA EST DE RETOUR SUR LE NET AVEC UNE NOUVELLE FIC PASSIONNANTE! (enfin je l'espère…). Désolé de pas avoir envoyé d'histoires depuis un moment, mais j'ai quelques problèmes d'ordi. J'écris mes fics à la main, mais après il faut que je trouve un ordinateur pour taper les histoires, et surtout quelqu'un qui ai accès à Internet. Vous imaginez pas le trafic, ça m'éneeeeerve !À part ça, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fic, y a de l'émotion, de l'action (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…hé hé hé…Bon on se calme là…), du … Mais je vais peut-être pas tout vous racontez avant que vous ayez lu l'histoire, chers lecteurs, non ? Pour les persos, je me suis inspiré de leur caractère dans la série TV, mais j'ai aussi un peu puisé dans le manga. J'adore tout simplement le manga, il est génial. Je trouve que Yuki y est moins froid que dans la série. Et Shuichi fait moins efféminé, et il est carrément trop. J'adore les scènes d'engueulade entre Yuki et Shuichi aussi, ça me fait trop marrer. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire de nos deux bishônen préférés vous plaira en tout cas. Petit commentaire supplémentaire : j'ai écrit cette fic en écoutant en boucle les O.S.T de Gravitation, à savoir Gravitation T.V. Track, Gravitation O.A.V. Soundtrack, mais mes préférés restent Gravitation Shuichi Shindô Vocal Album, et surtout Gravitation Vocal Collection. Je recommande particulièrement ces deux-là, ils sont géniaux !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En gros, par rapport à la série, l'histoire se situe après le viol de Shuichi, et après la scène où Yuki se met à pleurer devant le chanteur (vous savez bien, c'est quand Taki Aïzawa vient emmerder Yuki à son appartement, et que Shuichi vole au secours de l'écrivain en défonçant le mur au lieu d'entrer par la porte). Seulement, à ce moment-là, Yuki a déjà emménager dans son nouvel appart' et ça m'embête parce que j'aimais bien l'ancien appart'. Donc, l'histoire se situe bien à ce moment de la série, seulement y faut imaginer l'action dans l'ancien appart' de Yuki. Et si vous êtes pas contents, tant pis pour vous. C'est moi qui écris donc c'est moi qui décide. NA !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le chanteur s'était retrouvé nu en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Son amant avait l'air particulièrement exciter ce soir. À peine l'écrivain avait-il ouvert la porte au musicien qu'il l'avait attiré à lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Surpris mais heureux, Shuichi s'était laissé faire, ou plutôt il avait été incapable de la moindre réaction tellement il se sentait bien dans les bras du blond. Yuki avait ensuite à peine laissé le temps au chanteur d'enlever ses chaussures que déjà il l'entraînait vers la chambre en lui enlevant un à un ses vêtements. Ce fut donc complètement nu que le garçon aux cheveux roses se retrouva sur le lit quelques secondes plus tard.

Yuki n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Il restait là, à quatre pattes au-dessus de Shuichi qu'il observait d'un regard à la fois triste et plein de colère. Le chanteur voulut lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand le blond lui cloua le bec en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Shuichi chercha à se dégager mais le romancier l'en empêcha en lui plaquant les poignets contre le matelas tout en scellant ses lèvres d'un autre baiser interminable. Un filet de bave coulait lentement sur la joue du chanteur quand Yuki s'écarta enfin de lui, laissant son compagnon haletant.

Shuichi observa son amant tout en reprenant son souffle. Il avait compris qu'il n'arriverait pas à tirer un mot de l'écrivain. Pas ce soir en tout cas. Yuki semblait quémander tout autre chose, il semblait avoir besoin d'un réconfort qu'il était incapable de demander par des mots… Ses yeux lançaient un véritable appel à l'aide qu'il aurait obstinément refusé d'admettre. L'artiste savait que le blond refuserait de reconnaître ce petit moment de faiblesse, cette douleur qu'il essayait de cacher au fond de lui sans vouloir la laisser s'exprimer. Shuichi décida alors d'accéder au désir de son amant, pressentant que pour le moment, le romancier avait plus besoin de tendresse que de paroles. Le chanteur passa ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon et lui sourit amoureusement.

« Viens, Yuki… » lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

L'écrivain ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et répondit aussitôt à cette invitation. Il embrassa à nouveau le musicien, sans un mot. Pendant ce temps, Shuichi déboutonna lentement la chemise de son amant avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol à côté du lit. Puis le chanteur fit courir ses doigt fins sur le corps de son compagnon, sur son dos, ses épaules, ses bras, son torse, cherchant la moindre parcelle de peau comme s'il ne voulait en oublier aucune, comme s'il désirait en imprimer chaque détail dans sa mémoire.

Yuki passa alors une main entre les cuisses de son amant, et commença à caresser son entrejambe, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir au musicien. Puis, pris d'une impatience soudaine, l'écrivain ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, sortit son membre et commença à pénétrer Shuichi un peu brusquement. Il s'arrêta en voyant le chanteur se mordre la lèvre, le visage crispé, et il se retira doucement. Yuki voulut s'excuser mais ce fut au tour de Shuichi de l'empêcher de parler en l'embrassant. Les lèvres du chanteur avaient un léger goût de sang, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en soucier, désireux de satisfaire le romancier.

Le jeune homme blond porta deux doigts à sa bouche pour les humidifier, mais Shuichi l'arrêta dans son geste. Le chanteur attira la main de son compagnon, et commença à lui sucer les doigts. Puis le musicien laissa glisser sa main vers l'entrejambe du blond et se mit à le masturber. L'écrivain fit de même avec le membre de son amant, tout en faisant aller et venir ses doigts entre les lèvres de Shuichi. Enfin, quand, ivre de plaisir, le chanteur se libéra quelques minutes plus tard, Yuki enleva ses doigts de sa bouche, les lubrifia un instant avec le sperme du musicien, puis les introduisit doucement dans l'intimité de son amant où il commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

« Aaaah, Yuki … J'en peux plus… gémit Shuichi après quelques instants. Viens, onegaï… »

Le romancier ôta alors ses doigts de l'étroit orifice, dans lequel il introduisit ensuite sa virilité. Cette fois-ci, il s'y glissait facilement sans faire souffrir son amant. Le garçon aux cheveux roses gémissait et soupirait de plaisir à chaque nouvelle poussée de l'écrivain. Il se repaissait des baisers ardents que le romancier déposait sur sa peau frémissante, et chaque seconde le rapprochait d'une enivrante extase. Finalement, le chanteur cria sa jouissance quand le blond se libéra en lui, inondant son corps de sperme brûlant. Yuki se retira lentement avant de s'allonger sur le lit à côté de son amant. Après quelques instants, le musicien se tourna vers le blond.

« Yuki… » appela l'artiste en observant son compagnon d'un regard langoureux.

« Hmm ? » fit l'écrivain en tournant la tête vers son amant.

« Je voudrais… encore… » demanda timidement Shuichi en caressant tendrement le torse de Yuki.

« … Tu es sûr ? » lança le blond, surpris, en fixant son amant les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« HA ! Si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave ! » s'exclama le chanteur en piquant un fard.

« Mais si, baka… lui répondit le romancier. Bien sûr que je veux. Mais tu n'est pas trop fatigué ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en passant ses doigts dans les mèches roses.

« Non, ça va… le rassura Shuichi. Mais j'ai envie… » ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix mielleuse en venant s'asseoir sur les hanches de son amant.

Après avoir placé un autre coussin dans le dos de son compagnon, Shuichi prit le visage de l'écrivain dans ses mains, et l'embrassa longuement. Il s'écarta enfin après une longue minute, et commença à caresser la poitrine du jeune homme blond.

« Cette fois-ci, tu me laisse faire… » susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son amant en la mordillant.

Shuichi embrassa de nouveau le blond, avant de faire courir ses lèvres sur la peau douce de l'écrivain, descendant de plus en plus bas à chaque baiser. Quand il arriva à l'entrejambe, le chanteur se trouva gêné par le pantalon que le romancier portait encore. Sans se soucier des protestation de ce dernier, le musicien lui enleva son vêtement avec des gestes d'une lenteur presque agaçante, déposant un baiser à chaque nouveau morceau de chair dénudée. Quand il fut arrivé aux pieds, Shuichi remonta lestement vers un objet de convoitise autrement plus intéressant que les jambes (au demeurant fort bien proportionnées) de l'écrivain.

Le chanteur passa deux ou trois fois sa langue sur la verge brûlante de Yuki, avant de l'enfourner goulûment dans sa bouche. Shuichi aspirait avidement en faisant glisser ses lèvres et sa langue sur le membre qui durcissait de secondes en secondes. Peu habitué à l'exercice de la fellation, le chanteur commença vite à suffoquer, mais il continua malgré tout, sentant son amant se laisser gagner par le plaisir. Quand l'écrivain se libéra enfin dans sa bouche, le musicien se redressa et, réprimant la nausée qui le gagnait, il avala le liquide blanchâtre, essuyant au passage un filet de sperme coulant à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Shuichi revint alors se mettre à califourchon sur le romancier avant de commencer à s'empaler sur sa virilité. Le chanteur se déhanchait sensuellement en gémissant de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément sur le membre de son amant. Ses mouvements toujours plus rapides réussirent à arracher des gémissements à l'écrivain, mais l'apothéose fut quand le musicien se retira presque entièrement puis s'enfonça d'un seul coup jusqu'au fond.

Yuki poussa un cri rauque avant se libérer une nouvelle et ultime dans son amant, qui défaillit de jouissance et fatigue. L'écrivain n'en revenait pas que Shuichi prenne ainsi des initiatives et lui apporte autant de plaisir. Cependant, il devait reconnaître que le chanteur s'était bien débrouillé. Mais cette expérience avait laissé le pauvre musicien complètement épuisé, et Yuki avait dû le soutenir avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse de plaisir. Le romancier s'était retiré lentement, et avait gardé un instant contre lui le corps bouillant et humide de sueur de l'artiste. Puis Yuki avait couché à côté de lui son amant qui dormait déjà d'un sommeil réparateur.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Environ deux heures plus tard, le chanteur se réveilla légèrement et entrouvrit difficilement un œil. Apercevant l'écrivain à coté de lui, il ouvrit l'autre œil tout aussi difficilement, esquissa un sourire lubrique, et vint se blottir contre son amant en passant un bras autour de son corps. Ce dernier se réveilla et demanda :

« Shuichi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Riiiien… fit le musicien d'une voix traînante en se pelotonnant contre Yuki. J'avais juste envie d'être dans tes bras. »

« Ouh ! lança l'écrivain, narquois, en remarquant l'état de fatigue encore immense du chanteur. C'était si bon que ça que t'arrives pas à t'en remettre ? »

« Na, te moque pas de moi, Yuki… protesta faiblement Shuichi. C'est pas ma faute, à moi… J'étais si bien… »

« … Dors maintenant… » fit simplement l'écrivain en serrant le musicien contre lui, et en déposant un baiser sur les mèches fuchsia.

Le chanteur n'avait même eu besoin que le blond lui dise de dormir pour glisser à nouveau dans le sommeil. Pendant un long moment, Yuki observa son compagnon sommeiller paisiblement, partagé par des sentiments contradictoires. Aimait-il Shuichi ? Ou se contentait-il de prendre du plaisir avec lui ? Il ne le savait pas… Il doutait ou plutôt redoutait ses sentiments. L'écrivain poussa un soupir à vous fendre l'âme en retenant les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux, et serrant son amant plus fort contre lui, il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure rose bonbon. Puis, peu à peu, le romancier se laissa bercer par le rythme régulier de la respiration de Shuichi, et s'endormit à son tour…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il était un peu plus de quatre heures du matin. Le jeune homme blond s'agitait dans son sommeil, semblant en proie à d'horribles cauchemars. Soudain, il se réveilla brusquement, complètement en nage et le souffle court. Il fixa quelques instants le plafond en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. N'arrivant pas à se calmer, il décida d'aller jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. Oubliant complètement la présence du musicien, Yuki se leva en bousculant sans ménagement le pauvre Shuichi. Ce traitement un peu rude ne dérangea pourtant pas le chanteur qui se réveilla à peine, et se contenta de grogner avant de trouver une autre position pour dormir.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, l'écrivain ouvrit en grand les robinets de lavabo, et s'aspergea plusieurs fois le visage d'eau glacée. Il laissa ensuite couler l'eau quelques minutes avant de se décider à fermer les robinets. Là, il releva la tête et perçut son reflet dans le miroir. Mais ce n'était plus lui qu'il voyait. C'était le jeune garçon qu'il était il y a quelques années, le visage déformé par l'horreur d'un acte qu'il osait à peine nommé… Ce visage juvénile… cette expression affolée… Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus les voir, il voulait oublier… Soudain, avec un cri de rage déchirant, Yuki fracassa le miroir d'un violent coup de poing. Des morceaux de surface réfléchissante tombèrent dans le lavabo et sur le sol, se brisant en morceaux plus petits encore. Le romancier ramena à lui son poing ensanglanté. Il enleva un à un les morceaux de miroir fichés dans sa chair avec quelques grimaces de douleur, puis nettoya distraitement les plaies avant de recouvrir sa main d'une bande prise dans l'armoire à pharmacie. À moment-là, il entendit une voix qui appelait :

« Yuki ? » fit la voix teintée d'angoisse.

Le chanteur s'était réveillé en entendant un cri et un bruit de verre cassé. En ouvrant les yeux, il avait constaté que Yuki n'était plus là. Vaguement inquiet, Shuichi avait appelé son amant, mais son appel était resté sans réponse. Il recommença mais l'appartement resta désespérément silencieux. Le musicien s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller voir où était Yuki, mais au même moment, il entendit un léger bruit de pieds nus sur le plancher, et la silhouette familière de l'écrivain se découpa dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le sourire que Shuichi esquissa s'éteignit aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Yuki n'avait pas l'air dans état normal.

« Yu… Yuki ? Tu vas bien ? » questionna le chanteur avec inquiétude.

« … »

« Yuki ? insista le musicien. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?»

« Yuki…sensei… » murmura seulement l'écrivain.

« Hé ? » s'étonna l'artiste, sans comprendre pourquoi le romancier lui donnait du _"sensei" _ et encore moins du _"Yuki"._

Les deux amants s'observèrent l'un l'autre, chacun guettant les réactions de l'autre. Seulement voilà, ce n'était pas Shuichi que l'écrivain voyait en face de lui, mais celui qui, il y a quelques années, avait été responsable de son viol. Encore perdu dans les affres de ses cauchemars, c'était Kitazawa Yuki que le romancier voyait devant lui. D'abord pétrifié par le souvenir de sa peur, Eiri se laissa peu à peu envahir par la colère et la haine. Aujourd'hui, il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Aujourd'hui, il était en mesure de se défendre. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus peur…

De son côté, le chanteur commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Yuki était passé d'un visage déformé par la terreur à une expression de haine si impressionnante que Shuichi en était effrayé. Il y avait déjà eu des fois où l'artiste avait eu peur des colères de l'écrivain, mais jamais encore ça n'avait pris de telles proportions. Un instant, le garçon aux cheveux roses se surprit à craindre pour sa vie. Mais très vite il se gourmanda intérieurement, convaincu que son Yuki ne pourrait jamais faire ça. Pourtant, en regardant encore une fois son amant, le chanteur commença à en douter… Voyant que l'écrivain restait là sans bouger ni dire un mot, Shuichi se lança :

« Yuki ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe ? Je t'ai entendu crié, et puis après y a eu un bruit de verre cassé. C'était quoi ? »

« … »

« Yuki ? Dis, tu me réponds ou quoi ? »

« … »

« Yuki ! Dis quelque chose ! s'écria soudain le chanteur. Tu commence à me faire peur là… »

« … »

« Parle-moi, Yuki ! » supplia encore une fois le musicien.

« URUSAÏ ! cria soudain le romancier. Je ne veux plus vous entendre. URUSAÏ, YUKI-SENSEÏ ! »

« Yu… Yuki ? bredouilla Shuichi, affolé. Pourquoi tu m'appelles… Yuki ? Je suis Shuichi, moi, tu te rappelles ? Yuki, c'est toi, c'est pas moi… »

« URUSAÏ ! »

L'écrivain ne supportait plus d'entendre ce nom sans cesse répéter par le chanteur. Yuki… Yuki… Yuki… Ces deux syllabes résonnaient sans fin dans sa tête, martelant son cerveau de souvenirs reflués qui refaisaient surface un à un après tant d'années enfouis au fond de lui. Le blond porta les mains à son front, comme si ce simple geste pouvait suffire à faire cesser ce déferlement de souvenirs. Mais cela n'y fit rien, et le romancier avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser tellement il avait mal…

« Yuki… » appela une ultime fois Shuichi en proie aux plus vives angoisses pour son amant.

Ce fut hélas un "Yuki" de trop. L'écrivain releva la tête, et lança un regard meurtrier vers le chanteur qui se mit à trembler malgré lui. Yuki se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le lit en enlevant le peignoir qu'il avait enfilé, l'air menaçant. Effrayé, le musicien voulut prendre la fuite en descendant de l'autre côté du lit, mais le romancier fut plus rapide et le retint par la taille alors que Shuichi était à quatre pattes sur le lit. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient nus l'un contre l'autre. Le blond vint coller son bassin contre les fesses de Shuichi qui commença à se débattre. Le chanteur s'immobilisa avec un gémissement de douleur quand son amant empoigna violemment sa virilité.

« AAAH ! Yamero, Yuki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu me fais mal là !Yuki, onegaï, yamero !» implora l'artiste, complètement paniqué.

« URUSAÏ, YUKI-SENSEÏ ! lui répliqua durement l'écrivain en serrant plus fort. Vous voyez ? susurra-t-il ensuite à l'oreille de sa future victime. J'ai grandi maintenant… Je ne me laisserai plus faire… Je me défendrai… Maintenant, c'est vous qui devriez avoir peur… » ajouta-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

« Yuki ? Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu… AAAH ! NON ! » cria le chanteur quand le romancier commença à le prendre rudement par l'arrière.

Yuki donnait de violents coups de bassin en s'introduisant toujours plus profondément, complètement sourd aux cris de souffrance du musicien. À présent, il était assez fort pour faire payer à Kitazawa Yuki l'ignominie à laquelle il l'avait soumis dans sa jeunesse. Il voulait lui montrer ce que c'était que d'être pris de force par quelqu'un de plus puissant que soi. Se laissant de nouveau submerger par sa colère, l'écrivain redoubla de bestialité dans ses coups de butoir.

Le chanteur pleurait et gémissait, suppliant le blond d'arrêter. Mais plutôt que de calmer son tourmenteur, ses suppliques l'agacèrent encore plus et Eiri mit sa main sur la bouche de Shuichi pour le faire taire. L'artiste se débattait et essayait de se soustraire à cette violence, mais le romancier le maintenait contre lui d'une poigne de fer. Du haut de ses 1m65, Shuichi n'était déjà pas de taille en temps normal à lutter contre Yuki, mais là, le musicien était totalement impuissant devant la force décuplée par la rage de l'écrivain. Cette situation commençait même à lui rappeler le viol qu'il avait subi il y avait à peine quelques semaines, mais là c'était son Yuki qui lui faisait ça, et il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Après plusieurs vaines tentatives, le chanteur réussit enfin à écarter la main de l'écrivain de sa bouche.

« YUKI ! NOOOOON ! » cria Shuichi au comble du désespoir.

Ce cri résonnant dans la nuit… C'était son cri… Le cri que Eiri avait poussé quand son sensei l'avait livré à ces brutes… Toujours aveuglé par sa rage trop longtemps refoulée, l'écrivain donna un dernier coup de rein, encore plus violent que les autres, arrachant un cri déchirant au musicien, avant de se retirer brusquement et de rejeter brutalement Shuichi au milieu du lit.

La tête du chanteur heurta violemment le chevet du lit, l'assommant à moitié. Shuichi porta les mains à son crâne où une longue estafilade barrait son cuir chevelu. Mais le pauvre garçon eut à peine cette seconde de répit que déjà l'écrivain se jetait à nouveau sur lui. Yuki releva les cuisses du musicien avec ses jambes, lui attrapa les poignets et les plaqua contre l'oreiller. Encore étourdi, Shuichi était incapable de réagir.

« … Yuki… » gémit-il faiblement en levant ses yeux terrifiés vers l'écrivain.

Le romancier le fit taire en l'embrassant sauvagement. Shuichi essayait de se dégager, mais plus il se débattait, plus l'écrivain resserrait sa poigne et persistait à l'embrasser. Le musicien suffoquait, son agresseur l'empêchant de respirer. Ne sachant plus que faire pour que Yuki lâche prise, l'artiste lui mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Le blond s'écarta vivement avec un grognement, avant de gifler violemment Shuichi de la main droite. L'anneau que l'écrivain portait au doigt égratigna la joue du chanteur, et un filet de sang se mit à couler de la bouche du musicien.

« DÔSHITE ? DÔSHITE , YUKI-SENSEÏ ? cria soudain Eiri, toujours égaré dans ses souvenirs. POURQUOI M'AVEZ -VOUS VENDU À SES HOMMES ? POURQUOI M'AVEZ -VOUS LIVRÉ À SES CHAROGNARDS COMME SI J'ÉTAIS UN VULGAIRE MORCEAU DE VIANDE ? Je croyais que vous m'aimiez… ALORS POURQUOI M'AVEZ –VOUS FAIT ÇA ? »

« DEMO AÏ SHITERU , YUKI ! » s'écria alors le chanteur, essayant désespérément de calmer son amant.

« TU MENS ! rétorqua l'écrivain, passant brusquement du vouvoiement au tutoiement. TU MENS, YUKI ! Sinon, tu ne m'aurais jamais fait ça… » finit-il en murmurant, tentant sans succès de retenir les larmes qui ruisselaient déjà sur ses joues.

« Mais je ne suis pas Yuki, moi ! tenta d'expliquer le musicien. Je suis Shuichi ! Shindô Shuichi ! Je ne suis pas ce… Yuki ! »

« URUSAÏ ! » hurla le romancier en frappant de nouveau Shuichi au visage, mais cette fois-ci avec le poing.

La bague de Yuki laissa l'empreinte de son motif sur la joue du chanteur, comme marquée au fer rouge. Au bord de l'inconscience, l'artiste ne put empêcher l'écrivain de le prendre une nouvelle fois. La douleur que Shuichi éprouvait dans son bas-ventre le maintint pourtant éveillé, lui tirant des gémissements de souffrance et de désespoir. Le chanteur osait à peine bouger, craignant que Yuki le frappe encore. Par un bon coup, l'écrivain le pénétra si profondément que le musicien eut l'impression que son corps se déchirait de l'intérieur. Shuichi poussa un hurlement atroce, aussitôt étouffé par la large main de Yuki, et l'artiste recommença à se débattre pour échapper à cet enfer.

« Arrête de bouger ou tu vas finir par avoir vraiment mal ! » le menaça agressivement le romancier.

Le chanteur se figea un instant, terrorisé, sous le regard assassin de son tortionnaire. Mais quand l'écrivain reprit ses va-et-vient bestiaux, Shuichi ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de le repousser de sa seule main libre, l'autre toujours retenue par celle de Yuki. Enfin, après quelques brutaux coups de bassin, le blond se libéra dans l'intimité violentée du musicien. Fermant les yeux avec un râle de soulagement, le romancier relâcha légèrement la pression de ses mains. Shuichi en profita pour libérer son bras, et dégagea la main de Yuki de devant sa bouche. Suffoquant, le chanteur prit deux ou trois grandes inspirations avant de murmurer, les paupières mi-closes :

« … Eiri… »

Le musicien éclata ensuite en sanglots, le corps perclus de douleur. L'écrivain, quant à lui, sembla reprendre ses esprits en entendant son prénom. À cet instant, il reconnut enfin Shuichi avant de remarquer les traces de coups et les larmes ruisselant sur son visage. Il ne se souvenait que vaguement de ce qui venait de se passer, et il osait à peine croire ce dont il se rappelait… Ce n'était pas Kitazawa Yuki qu'il venait de violenter, mais bel et bien le pauvre Shuichi !

« Kami-sama… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » murmura-t-il, horrifié par son acte.

Eiri se retira aussi délicatement que possible, mais le chanteur ne put malgré tout retenir quelques gémissements de douleur. Le musicien ramena ensuite ses jambes contre lui en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains et sanglotant de plus bel. Quand Yuki ramena la couverture sur son amant, il remarqua une tache de sang sur le drap entre les jambes de Shuichi. Il avait vraiment dû y aller fort ce coup-ci. Doucement, tout doucement, l'écrivain écarta les mains du chanteur. Ce dernier était pétrifié de terreur, et n'osait plus bouger. Sans brusquerie, le romancier obligea Shuichi à tourner la tête vers lui.

« Shuichi… » appela-t-il doucement.

Le musicien resta muet, les yeux fermés et tremblant de frayeur.

« Shuichi… » insista Yuki.

Cette fois-ci, le chanteur entendit son nom, le sien et pas un autre. Il ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son amant. Il constata alors que toute colère avait disparu du regard de son compagnon. À présent, il n'y avait plus que tristesse et inquiétude.

« … Eiri… » gémit l'artiste.

« … Je suis désolé, Shuichi, s'excusa l'écrivain à mi-voix. Je ne voulais pas être violent. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte… je ne savais plus ce que je faisais… Gomen… gomen nasaï… » fit-il dans un souffle.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Eiri, murmura le chanteur en souriant timidement, soulagé de voir que l'écrivain était redevenu lui-même. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Je sais que ce ne n'était pas après moi que tu en avais… J'espère seulement que tu vas mieux maintenant… » demanda Shuichi en caressant tendrement la joue de son amant.

Le romancier n'en revenait pas ! Il venait de battre et violer Shuichi, et ce dernier n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête, c'était de savoir si Yuki allait bien ! À ce moment-là, la résurgence de ses souvenirs et l'abnégation du chanteur eurent raison des nerfs de l'écrivain qui se mit à pleurer à son tour. Oubliant un instant sa douleur, Shuichi se redressa légèrement.

« … Eiri… » fit-il d'une voix angoissée en attirant son compagnon à lui.

Un long moment, Eiri laissa couler ses larmes contre l'épaule de son amant qui lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Yuki, lui, ne cessait de s'excuser, se maudissant de s'être laissé aller à une telle violence sur un innocent garçon. Il était devenu celui qu'il avait haï pendant tant d'années, et il s'en voulait. Shuichi réconforta l'écrivain en lui affirmant le contraire, et l'assurant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qui s'était passé. Le blond finit par se calmer après quelques minutes. Il s'écarta vivement quand le chanteur poussa un gémissement étouffé.

« Tu as mal, Shuichi ? demanda-t-il, bien qu'il connaissait pertinemment la réponse. Attends, fit-il en se levant, je reviens dans une minute. »

Le garçon aux cheveux roses regarda son amant quitter rapidement la pièce après avoir enfilé le peignoir gisant au sol. Puis, pris d'une extrême lassitude, il s'allongea un instant en gémissant faiblement. Il avait tellement mal… Et il avait peur aussi… Il frissonna en repensant à l'expression de haine de l'écrivain. Quelques bribes du passé de Yuki s'étaient enfin dévoilées à lui, mais Shuichi en gardait un goût amer. Il aurait aimé en demander un peu plus à son compagnon, mais le chanteur savait que celui-ci refuserait de répondre. Il était encore trop pour que l'écrivain lui fasse réellement confiance. Et puis, pour le moment, le musicien préférait en rester là. Il avait eu son compte d'émotions pour cette nuit, et il se sentait épuisé et nauséeux.

Shuichi soupira et ferma le yeux, savourant le calme ambiant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit son amant revenir. Le chanteur se redressa dans le lit, et eut un mouvement de recul involontaire quand Yuki apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ayant remarqué la réaction de Shuichi et l'expression apeurée sur son visage, l'écrivain s'approcha lentement et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il écarta délicatement une mèche de cheveux roses et embrassa l'artiste sur le front.

« N'aie pas peur. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Shuichi, le rassura l'écrivain. Je vais juste t'emmener faire un tour, »ajouta-t-il en enveloppant son amant dans la couverture, et en le soulevant dans ses bras.

« Hééé mais… ! Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où tu m'emmènes ?» protesta le musicien en s'accrochant au cou de Yuki pour ne pas tomber.

Étant déjà arrivé à destination, le romancier ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il déposa son fardeau sur le sol de la salle de bain, et Shuichi resta debout, là, un peu hébété, enroulé dans sa couverture, sans comprendre les intentions du blond.

« T'inquiètes pas, je vais pas te manger, lui lança l'écrivain. Je t'ai fait couler un bain chaud, ça te fera du bien.»

Le chanteur remarqua alors la baignoire remplie d'eau fumante. Il se tourna vers le romancier qui le regardait avec un sourire triste. Yuki effleura la joue que par deux fois il avait frappée, tirant une légère grimace au musicien. Le sang avait séché sur le visage de l'artiste, et de larges ecchymoses commençaient à apparaître.

« C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ? » fit le blond à mi-voix.

« C'est pas grave, Eiri ! » s'exclama le chanteur en se jetant dans les bras de son amant, laissant choir au sol la couverture qui le revêtait.

« … Gomen nasaï… » murmura le romancier en serrant tendrement le corps nu de Shuichi contre lui.

Yuki caressa un instant les mèches roses, avant d'entraîner le musicien vers la baignoire.

« Allez, à l'eau maintenant, fit le blond. Installe-toi pendant que je vais chercher des glaçons pour ta joue. »

L'écrivain se rendit alors dans la cuisine tandis que le chanteur se glissait avec précaution dans l'eau brûlante. Yuki revint très vite avec un petit sac plastique rempli de glaçons qu'il tendit à Shuichi, avant de prendre du désinfectant, du coton et des pansements dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Le romancier prit le sac de glace qu'il posa un instant par terre, puis nettoya la joue du musicien et y mit un joli pansement.

Le blond rendit ensuite le sac de glace à Shuichi et rangea tout le reste. Puis il revint vers son amant et s'assit au bord de la baignoire. Le chanteur avait laissé aller sa tête sur le rebord en fermant les yeux, et se prélassait dans l'eau chaude. L'écrivain le regarda faire une minute, un sourire tendre et amusé aux lèvres, avant de demander :

« Ça a l'air agréable. Tu me fais une place ? »

« Hein ? fit Shuichi en ouvrant les yeux. Ha, heu… Haï ! » ajouta-t-il en se redressant, les joues en feu.

Yuki enleva son peignoir et prit place derrière le chanteur. L'écrivain posa ses jambes de chaque côté du musicien avant de l'attirer à lui. Shuichi se crispa un instant mais finalement se détendit. Il se sentait bien comme ça, le dos appuyé contre son amant. Il se sentait en sécurité. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'était passé il y a encore quelques minutes dans la chambre… Shuichi réprima un tremblement, mais l'écrivain perçut tout de suite ce léger frisson.

« Ça va, Shuichi ? » fit-il, inquiet.

« H… haï… » balbutia le chanteur.

« … Tu repenses… à ça ? demanda Yuki, navré en songeant à sa brutalité de tout à l'heure. Gomen nasaï… » murmura-t-il en serrant doucement le musicien contre lui.

L'écrivain déposa un baiser sur les mèches fuchsia, ce qui fit gémir Shuichi. Intrigué, le romancier observa alors l'endroit qu'il venait d'embrasser, et remarqua que des mèches étaient teintées de rouge. Il écarta quelques mèches roses et découvrit l'entaille sur le crâne de l'artiste.

« C'est moi qui… ? » fit-il, incrédule.

« Ah, c'est pas grave, Eiri ! s'exclama Shuichi. Ma tête a juste heurté le bord du lit, et… et maintenant je vais avoir une grosse bosse… »

« MAIS BON SANG ! ARRÊTE DE DIRE QUE C'EST PAS GRAVE ! s'emporta soudain l'écrivain. C'EST PAS UNE BOSSE QUE TU VAS AVOIR, C'EST PLUTÔT UNE CICATRICE ! TU T'ES CARRÉMMENT OUVERT LE CRÂNE ! »

« Ah… go… gomen… » bredouilla le chanteur, confus et vaguement effrayé.

Yuki se calma aussitôt en sentant le musicien trembler légèrement contre lui.

« Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses, baka ? fit-il plus doucement. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser après ce que je t'ai fait… »ajouta-t-il en caressant doucement la joue non blessée de l'artiste.

Sentant que son compagnon allait se remettre à pleurer, Yuki sortit de la baignoire, alla chercher le désinfectant avec une bande et des compresses, et revint s'installer derrière le chanteur en posant son matériel sur le bord de la baignoire.

« Bon, lança-t-il soudain en versant du désinfectant sur une compresse. Tu as de la chance, ce n'est pas très profond. Mais on va quand même nettoyer ça avant que s'infecte. »

« Itaï, itaï, itaï… » gémit le garçon aux cheveux roses quand son amant posa la compresse humide sur sa plaie.

« Arrête un peu de geindre, soupira l'écrivain. J'ai presque fini… »

Le romancier prit une autre compresse qu'il appliqua sur la coupure, puis il commença à enrouler la bande autour de la tête de Shuichi.

« Heu… Eiri ? » fit timidement le chanteur.

« Hmm ? »

« J'y vois plus rien là… » lui fit remarquer le musicien en tournant la tête vers son amant.

« AH ! Oui, effectivement… constata Yuki en voyant qu'il avait enroulé la bande sur les yeux de Shuichi. Bon, reste tourné vers moi que je vois ce que je fais. »

Eiri finit d'enrouler correctement la bande puis la fixa. Le chanteur se radossa alors à son compagnon avec un soupir de bien-être. Avec la glace, sa joue lui faisait moins mal et n'avait pas trop enflée. Cependant, la glace dans le sac, elle, faisait grise mine, et avait déjà presque complètement fondu. Shuichi laissa glisser dans l'eau le sac encore à moitié rempli d'air, qui se mit à flotter dans la baignoire.

« OH ! Regarde ! s'écria le garçon aux cheveux roses. Ça fait un joli poisson ! »

L'écrivain passa devant ses yeux une main désespérée, ébahi de cette naïve capacité de son chanteur à se réjouir des choses les plus idiotes. Décidément, Shuichi avait l'art et la manière pour détendre une atmosphère en sortant les trucs les plus débiles dans les moments les plus inattendus. Malgré lui, Yuki se mit à rire.

« Eiri ? Pourquoi tu te marres ? » demanda Shuichi, intrigué de cette hilarité soudaine et peu commune du blond.

« J'y peux rien, Shuichi, répondit le romancier en se calmant. Tu m'amuses… »

« Ah… » bafouilla le musicien en rougissant.

« Dis-moi, toi… » fit l'écrivain après un silence.

« Haï ? »

« J'ai rêvé ou est-ce que tu m'appelles Eiri depuis tout à l'heure ? » questionna le blond.

« Ah… heu… hé ben… hésita le chanteur. C'est-à-dire que… tout à l'heure, dans la chambre… ça avait l'air de t'énerver encore plus quand je t'appelais Yu… enfin, quand je t'appelais par ce nom alors… alors… » Shuichi ne put finir sa phrase. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à trembler.

« Tout va bien, Shuichi. C'est fini maintenant. Calme-toi… » fit Yuki d'un ton rassurant.

Le chanteur se laissa aller contre le torse de son amant en retenant ses larmes, avant de demander :

« Dis… Ça t'embêtes… que je t'appelle… Eiri ? »

« … Non… Bien sûr que non… » murmura l'écrivain avant d'attirer le visage du musicien et de l'embrasser.

« … Eiri… fit encore l'artiste quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Ce… cette personne qui t'a fait du mal… Pourquoi… pourquoi tu as pris son nom si elle t'a fait tant souffrir ? »

« Ça, Shuichi, je me pose encore moi-même la question … » (1) répondit évasivement le blond en regardant dans le vide.

Voyant que sa question réveillait de douloureux souvenirs, Shuichi n'insista pas, et se contenta de se serrer un peu plus fort contre Yuki. Le romancier enveloppa le chanteur de ses larges bras protecteurs, et les deux amants restèrent ainsi enlacés sans parler, savourant leur intimité retrouvée. Au bout d'un moment, l'eau commençant à refroidir, l'écrivain proposa à Shuichi de retourner au lit, mais le chanteur ne lui répondit pas. Eiri s'aperçut alors que son amant s'était endormi. Laissant l'artiste allongé dans l'eau, Yuki sortit et laissa la baignoire se vider pendant qu'il se séchait et enfilait son peignoir. L'écrivain essuya ensuite Shuichi, l'enroula de nouveau dans la couverture, et le ramena dans la chambre. Assis au bord du lit, le blond regarda son amant dormir pendant quelques minutes, puis, comme il était déjà 6 heures passées, il s'habilla avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour se préparer du café…

**OWARI !**

(Heu… ZUT ! NON ! C'est pas ça, j'me suis trompée !)

**À SUIVRE…**

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :** Aï shiteru…

Ben oui, pourquoi ? On sait que Eiri a pris le prénom de Kitazawa comme nom de plume, mais pourquoi, oui vraiment pourquoi donc a-t-il pris ce nom-là ? C'est space quand même comme réaction… Si quelqu'un a une explication à me donner, je suis toute ouïe (ou plutôt tout œil sur l'ordinateur).

**NOTE :** NCS : pour ceux qui sauraient pas (au cas où…), ça veut dire Non Consensual Sex en anglais, c'est un viol donc. Mais j'allais pas l'expliquer au début parce que comme ça, ceux qui savaient pas ont pu lire l'histoire sans savoir ce qui les attendaient… C'était pour pas gâcher la surprise (oui, je sais, ceux qui savaient, hé ben, y savaient ce qui allait se passer… Gomen).

**Commentaire de fin :** Waouh ! J'sais pas ce que vous en pensez, vous, mais moi je sais que j'ai adorée la scène de viol ! Au départ, quand j'ai eu fini d'écrire cette scène, j'me suis dit : « Bah… Cette scène est peut-être un peu décevante, y s'passe pas grand chose, finalement, y faudrait peut-être que je rajoute un petit quelque chose… » Mais ça, c'était avant que je la relise d'une seule traite pour voir ce que je pourrais rajouter… Et là, ben, finalement, j'me suis dit : _« Kuso… Finalement, elle fait vachement d'effet, cette scène… Je m'attendais pas à ce que se soit si violent… Mais bon sang, c'est moi qui ai écrit ça ? J'en reviens pas… En fait, j'suis vachement douée… »_ Enfin, c'est normal, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai écrit… NAAAN, j'déconne… Mais il est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette scène soit aussi forte. En tout cas j'espère que ma fic vous plaira, et que vous aurez envie de lire le prochain chapitre… En attendant, je vous dis, MATA NE ! BISOUS DE SHIZU !

**Lexique :**

**_Aï shiteru :_** Je t'aime

**_Baka :_ **imbécile, idiot, crétin, bête, con, abruti, stupide, maladroit

**_Bishônen :_** littéralement, les "beaux garçons" ("bi " beau +"shônen " jeunes garçons)

**_Demo :_** mais

**_Dôshite :_** pourquoi

**_Gomen / gomen nasaï :_** pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

**_Haï :_** oui (je le mets pour les baka qui le sauraient pas)

**_Itaï :_** "Aïeuh ! Ça fait mal !" ou tout simplement "Aïe aïe aïe !"

**_Kami-sama :_** en gros, une expression équivalente à "Mon Dieu" (si je me trompe pas)

**_Kuso :_** merde

**_Mata ne :_** à plus, à demain, salut

**_Onegaï :_** s'il te plaît

**_Sensei :_** professeur

**_Urusaï :_** Ta gueule, ferme-la, tais-toi

**_Yamero :_** arrête !

12


	2. Aï shiteru

**Nightmare**

**Chapitre II : Aï shiteru**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** shônen aï

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Shuichi Shindô / Eiri Yuki

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous le savez depuis longtemps, les persos ne sont pas à moi!

**Commentaires :** Ouais, je sais ! J'aurais pu arrêter ma fic après la scène du bain. Mais je voulais rajouter un petit quelque chose avec mon Yuki, alors y a un autre chapitre. Et puis, ça va me permettre d'introduire ma prochaine fic de Gravitation dont je vais pas tarder à envoyer le premier chapitre. Alors surtout, allez lire "Roméo et Juliette" de Shizuka Kurai, votre auteur préféré, j'en suis sûre (Non ? Comment ça, non ? Bah alors pourquoi vous lisez mes fics alors ?… Pour voir quelles sont les conneries à éviter d'écrire pour faire une bonne fic ? Ah ben, vous êtes vous sympa, vous… Et pis d'abord qui c'est qui a dit ça, hein ? Montre-toi, baka de … Ah… C'était vous Yuki-san… Houlà, il a l'air furax… Je sens que je vais me faire incendier à la fin de ma fic moi…). Bon, sur ce, je vous dis : bonne lecture, chers admirateurs, en espérant que j'arrive à rester en vie assez longtemps pour pouvoir finir d'écrire mon histoire.

Petit commentaire supplémentaire : j'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant toujours en boucle les O.S.T de Gravitation, à savoir Gravitation T.V. Track, Gravitation O.A.V. Soundtrack, et mes préférés : Gravitation Shuichi Shindô Vocal Album, et surtout Gravitation Vocal Collection.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent :** Yuki, hanté par d'horribles cauchemars, a violenté Shuichi en le prenant pour Kitazawa Yuki, celui qui avait trahi et livré l'écrivain à ses violeurs il y a quelques années. Le blond a finalement reprit ses esprits et s'est excusé auprès du musicien, mais s'en veut terriblement de ce qu'il a fait à son amant…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps déjà. Après les événements de la nuit dernière, Eiri avait préféré laisser dormir l'infortuné musicien. Le pauvre garçon avait bien mérité un peu de repos après ce que l'écrivain lui avait fait subir. Vers 11 heures du matin, Yuki alla voir si le chanteur était réveillé. Quand il arriva dans la chambre, le romancier trouva le jeune homme roupillant étalé de tout son long en travers du lit, ronflant comme un bienheureux, la tête pendant sur le côté gauche du lit, et le bras et la jambe gauche au pied du lit. Il gémissait de temps à autre, et poussait des "Yuki" passionnés, et à voir la bosse éloquente qui se formait sous la couverture qui le couvrait à peine, on pouvait aisément deviner que son rêve devait être des plus agréables. L'écrivain stoppa net devant ce spectacle à la limite du pitoyable, et poussa un soupir navré.

« Kami-sama… Mais comment fait-il pour être aussi bête ? marmonna-t-il, complètement atterré. Je l'ai à moitié violé cette nuit, et il arrive encore à rêver qu'il fait l'amour avec moi… Et il y prend du plaisir en plus… Non mais j'y crois pas ça… Mais qu'est-ce que je fais avec ce gamin écervelé, moi ? »

Le jeune homme blond regarda une nouvelle fois son amant, mais cette fois-ci, il observa les traces de sa violence nocturne sur les poignets, le visage et la tête du garçon. L'écrivain se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux, acceptant toujours difficilement ce qu'il avait fait. Il releva la tête en entendant Shuichi gémir à nouveau et, finalement amusé par la situation, il esquissa un sourire indulgent. Eiri vint s'allonger sur le lit à côté du musicien, appuya sa tête sur sa main gauche et commença à chatouiller le nez de son amant. Shuichi essaya de chasser la mouche intempestive qui venait apparemment l'emmerder au moment crucial. Yuki recommença une nouvelle fois en appelant doucement Shuichi, qui commençait lentement à émerger.

« … Shuichiiii… » fit l'écrivain d'une voix sensuelle. Réveille-toi… »

« Na, Yukiii… gémit l'artiste d'une petite voix taquine. Encore un peu… »

« … Il est déjà 11 heures du matin, Shuichi… » murmura le romancier à son oreille.

« … »

« Shuichi… Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? » susurra Yuki, provocant.

« Haïïïïï, fit Shuichi en baillant. Tu as dit qu'il était 11 heures du mat… »

Soudain, le chanteur ouvrit les yeux en grand, l'air catastrophé.

« 11 HEURES DU MATIN ? s'écria-t-il. KUSO ! JE SUIS SUPER PLUS QUE MÉGA EN RETARD ! »

Il se redressa alors, mais sa main pendant dans le vide ne rencontra malheureusement QUE le vide, et Shuichi bascula cul par-dessus tête dans un fracas épouvantable quand il percuta le sol au pied du lit.

« Itaï, itaï, itaï… » gémit-il, apparemment vivant.

« Ça va ? » fit Yuki, vaguement inquiet, mais surtout interdit devant la stupidité de son compagnon.

« AAAAH ! s'écria Shuichi en se relevant d'un coup. Y FAUT QUE J'ME DÉPÊÊÊÊÊCHE ! »

À ce moment-là, un gargouillement fort disgracieux s'éleva de son estomac. Yuki était de plus en plus sidéré.

« Tu as faim, peut-être ? » demanda l'écrivain d'un ton à mi-chemin entre la honte et le désespoir.

« Ha… heu… Haï… je crois bien… » balbutia le musicien, embarrassé, en portant les mains à son ventre.

En baissant les yeux, Shuichi remarqua soudain sa nudité, mais surtout son sexe dressé à l'horizontale devant lui. Rougissant de honte, l'artiste empoigna vivement la couverture pour dissimuler sa virilité avant de s'accroupir derrière le lit.

« T'aurais pas pu me dire que j'étais en train de… heu… enfin… » protesta-t-il en bafouillant.

« Pourquoi ? fit l'écrivain d'un ton faussement innocent. La vue était plutôt plaisante. Ça aurait dommage de ne pas en profiter… » ajouta-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« C'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR TE RINCER L'ŒIL, BAKA ! s'exclama le musicien. ÇA T'ARRIVES JAMAIS, À TOI, D'AVOIR DES ÉRECTIONS MÂTINALES ? »

« Non, répliqua l'écrivain d'un air suffisant. Parce qu'en général, je me suis bien défoulé pendant la nuit… » fit Yuki d'un ton plein de sous-entendus…

« ALORS VOILÀ À QUOI JE SERS MOI ? À FAIRE TA VIDANGE ? s'exclama le musicien sans réfléchir. JE… »

Shuichi se tût aussitôt en apercevant le regard sévère de l'écrivain. Ce dernier se leva, redressa le musicien en le tirant par le bras, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit avec lui. Yuki prit le membre encore rigide du chanteur dans sa main, et le massa doucement jusqu'à ce que son amant se libère, tout en continuant à embrasser Shuichi pour l'empêcher de protester. Puis le romancier s'écarta légèrement et plongea ses yeux dorés dans les pupilles d'azur , où se reflétaient une légère lueur d'angoisse.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça, lança l'écrivain d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. Tu es la première personne avec qui je fais l'amour sérieusement… Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé cette nuit… Ce… ce n'était pas toi que je voyais… Mais je suis sincère quand je dis que je suis heureux de faire l'amour avec toi… »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Shuichi en caressant tendrement la joue du blond.

« Puisque j'te l'dis, baka ! s'énerva Yuki, gêné par la tournure mélodramatique des événements. J'vais pas m'répéter deux fois non plus ! »

« Merci de l'avoir dit au moins une fois… » fit Shuichi en attirant l'écrivain pour l'embrasser.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Eiri demanda :

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Hein ? »

« Faut pas que j'te fasse un dessin quand même ? » fit le romancier d'une voix crispée.

« Hé ? …HA… heu… oui, je crois… » répondit Shuichi en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son entrejambe.

« Et… par rapport à cette nuit, ça va mieux aussi ? » questionna ensuite Yuki.

« … Oui, ne t'inquiète pas… » le rassura l'artiste.

« Oh mais je m'inquiètes pas, rétorqua l'écrivain d'un ton narquois. Visiblement, ça avait l'air d'aller mieux tout à l'heure. T'avais l'air de bien prendre ton pied quand je suis venu voir si tu étais réveillé. »

« HÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ? » s'exclama Shuichi en devenant écarlate en repensant à son rêve.

« Allez, habille-toi et viens manger, fit Yuki en changeant de sujet. Tu passeras directement au déjeuner, vu que tu as manqué l'étape petit-déjeuner. »

« Haï ! acquiesça le chanteur. Yuki… » appela-t-il avant que l'écrivain s'en aille, osant enfin l'appeler par ce nom.

« Hmm ? »

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ? »

« Tu étais épuisé. J'ai préféré te laisser dormir un peu plus parce que tu en avais besoin. Et puis, de toute façon, t'as plus besoin d'aller au studio aujourd'hui. Hiroshi a téléphoné tout à l'heure pour savoir où t'étais. Je lui ai dit que tu étais au lit avec de la fièvre, et que j'allais m'occuper de toi… »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi t'as dit ça ? » s'exclama le chanteur.

« De une parce que t'avais besoin de repos. Et de deux parce que je me suis dit que pour me faire pardonner ma conduite, j'allais te dorloter aujourd'hui, et que du coup, on pourrait paresser au lit tous les deux… » ajouta Yuki en embrassant son amant de façon assez subjective pour deviner ce qu'il entendait faire…

« …C'est vrai… ? » demanda Shuichi, incrédule, après un long silence.

« … Haï… »

« … Vrai de vrai …? » demanda-t-il encore.

« HAÏ ! » fit Yuki, légèrement crispé.

« Vraiment vrai de vraiment vrai ? » insista le chanteur.

« Finalement, je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée… » lança l'écrivain d'une voix glaciale en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

« MATTE ! s'écria Shuichi. Si, si, c'était une bonne idée ! C'est juste que… » fit-il, hésitant.

« Nanda ? »

« C'est que… c'est si rare… que tu me fasses ce genre de proposition… »

« T'inquiètes ! répliqua Yuki d'un ton acerbe. Si vraiment ça te bouleverse tant que ça, je t'en ferais plus ! »

« Heiiin ? s'indigna la chanteur. Mais…mais si, je veux bien que tu m'en fasses ! J'aime bien quand tu m'en fa… »

« Urusaï… le coupa l'écrivain en revenant l'embrasser. Écoute, quand je te fait ce "genre de proposition ", ferme-la et profite… » fit-il avec un regard provocateur.

« H… Haï ! » balbutia l'artiste, tout émoustillé.

« Allez, enfile quelque chose et rejoins-moi dans la cuisine. Après, on verra ce qu'on fera… »

« Haï ! » répondit joyeusement Shuichi.

L'écrivain quitta la chambre, tandis que le musicien cherchait désespérément un peignoir, qu'il trouva finalement (et allez savoir pourquoi) dissimulé sous le lit. Le chanteur l'enfila aussi vite que possible, et fila dans la cuisine en sautillant d'un air guilleret (et en s'affalant plusieurs fois par terre en marchant sur le peignoir deux fois trop grand pour lui de Yuki). (1)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Après manger, Shuichi fila prendre une douche, et quand il fut tout propre, il rejoignit le romancier dans le salon. Celui-ci fumait tranquillement en attendant son amant, le nez plongé dans un roman visiblement passionnant. Le chanteur s'approcha à pas feutrés, s'accroupit devant l'écrivain et, passant en mode "toutou affectueux ", il vint poser sa tête juste sur les genoux du blond dans l'espoir d'avoir un câlin. Seulement voilà, il se lança juste au moment où Yuki tournait une page. Surpris, le romancier lâcha son livre, qui s'abattit en plein sur la tête du pauvre musicien (et en plus, c'était un GROS livre, relié avec couverture rigide et tout… Hi hi hi ! Pauv' Shuichi…)

« Itaï, itaï, itaï… » gémit Shuichi.

« Ça, tu l'as bien cherché, » lui envoya l'écrivain en mettant une main devant ses yeux, consterné de tant de sottise.

« Itaï… » geignit encore le chanteur.

« Hé, Shuichi, ça va ? » s'inquiéta Yuki en voyant que son amant ne répliquait pas à son ton persiflant par un de ses habituels _"Mais euh" _plaintifs.

« … J'ai pris le livre en plein à l'endroit où je me suis fait mal… » se plaignit le garçon aux cheveux roses, les larmes aux yeux.

« Fais voir, fit le blond en enlevant le bandage sur le tête de Shuichi. Zut ! Ça s'est remis à saigner. Viens, on va soigner ça », ajouta-t-il en entraînant son amant en direction de la salle de bain.

Pendant que l'écrivain refaisait soigneusement un bandage au chanteur, ce dernier remarqua (ENFIN ! depuis le temps…) le bandage à la main du blond. Quand Yuki eut fini, le musicien jeta un coup d'œil vers le miroir brisé puis vers le romancier qui rangeait le désinfectant et les compresses en lui tournant le dos. Le regard de l'artiste se fit triste en comprenant que c'était avec son poing que le blond avait cassé le miroir. En se retournant, Eiri surprit l'expression du musicien.

« Me regarde pas avec cet air de pitié… » lança-t-il agressivement.

« Eiri… » fit tristement le musicien.

Brusquement, Shuichi se jeta dans les bras du blond sans un mot. Pensant que l'artiste était encore perturbé par les événements de la nuit passée, et qu'il l'avait effrayé en lui parlant un peu sèchement, Yuki demanda, anxieux :

« Shuichi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« … Je voudrais tellement pouvoir t'aider… » souffla le chanteur.

« M'aider ? Pourquoi ça, m'aider ? » fit l'écrivain d'un ton un peu abrupt.

L'artiste s'écarta de son compagnon et prit la main bandée de Yuki dans la sienne.

« Tu sais… J'aime pas quand tu gardes tout à l'intérieur ou quand tu te fais du mal comme ça… Ça me fait de la peine… »

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires, rétorqua l'écrivain, ayant retrouvé brusquement sa froideur habituelle. J'ai pas besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit. »

« Oh mais bon sang ! Quand est-ce que tu auras fini d'être agressif avec tout le monde comme ça ? s'emporta soudain le chanteur. Y en a marre à la fin ! Moi, je fais tout pour toi parce que je m'inquiète… Je vois bien que tes cauchemars sont de plus en plus fréquents et violents, et que ça te fait du mal, et moi… moi, je voudrais t'aider… pour que tu te sentes mieux, et… et toi tu… »

Shuichi se tut, les larmes aux yeux. Les deux amants se fixèrent l'un l'autre, figés dans une atmosphère soudain devenue pesante. Un instant, le chanteur crut apercevoir la même lueur de désespoir qu'il avait vu la veille dans le regard de Yuki. Mais ce fut si fugace que le musicien doutait de l'avoir vu. Pourtant… Soudain, l'écrivain brisa le silence.

« Je crois bien que tu vas finir par y aller quand même au studio, lâcha-t-il glacialement. Parce que là, tu commence vraiment à m'énerver… »

Yuki tourna les talons et quitta la salle de bain sans même un regard pour le pauvre chanteur.

« Demo, Eiri… commença Shuichi en partant à la suite de son amant. Matte… Eiri, matte kudasaï ! Pourquoi tu te renfermes encore comme ça dans ta coquille ? Pourquoi tu veux pas m'en parler ? Na, Eiri, pourquoi tu es redevenu si froid tout à coup ? » insista l'artiste en retenant Yuki par la manche de sa chemise.

« MAIS BON SANG, TU COMPRENDS PAS QUE SI JE VEUX PAS EN PARLER, C'EST QUE J'EN AI PAS ENVIE ? cria subitement le romancier en attrapant le musicien par le poignet et en le plaquant contre le mur du couloir. JE NE VEUX PAS DE CES SOUVENIRS IGNOBLES QUI ME FONT SOUFFRIR ! JE VEUX LES OUBLIER, TU M'ENTENDS ? JE NE VEUX QU'UNE CHOSE, C'EST LES OUBLIER ! SEULEMENT DEPUIS QUE JE SUIS AVEC TOI, TOUT ME REVIENT EN MASSE ET J'ARRIVE PAS À LES ENDIGUER ! JE NE CONTRÔLE PLUS RIEN ! MES SOUVENIRS PRENNENT LE DESSUS ET MOI JE… »

La voix de l'écrivain s'éteignit d'un seul coup quand il vit le chanteur baisser la tête en fermant les yeux avec un gémissement étouffé, l'air effrayé. Eiri lâcha immédiatement son compagnon, et recula jusqu'à l'autre mur. Voilà qu'il recommençait à être brutal ! Soudain pris de lassitude, il s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser au sol. Voyant que le blond restait là sans réaction, Shuichi surmonta la frayeur qu'il venait d'avoir, et vint s'accroupir près de son amant.

« … Eiri… » murmura-t-il doucement.

« … Gomen nasaï… » fit Yuki dans un souffle, sans même oser lever les yeux vers son compagnon.

« Non, ne t'excuses pas… C'est moi qui t'ai embêté avec ça, et ça t'a énervé…Gomen… »

« … »

« Tu sais… ajouta le chanteur. Je… je suis désolé que ma présence… te fasse souffrir… Je pensais pas… je savais pas que je te faisais du mal… Je veux pas te faire souffrir, moi ! s'écria-t-il soudain. Je t'aime trop pour ça… Je ferai tout pour toi mais… tu dois me dire ce que tu attends de moi… Tu dois me dire ce que je dois faire pour plus que je te fasse souffrir ! »

« … »

« Eiri ! »

« … »

« Je crois… je crois que je vais aller au studio… Je vais te laisser tranquille… » continua Shuichi d'une petite voix triste.

« … »

« B… bon, balbutia le musicien, peiné du mutisme de son amant. Je m'habille et j'y vais alors… » fit-il en se relevant.

À ce moment-là, Yuki agrippa son compagnon par le bras et l'attira à lui. Perdant l'équilibre, Shuichi tomba d'un coup dans les bras du jeune homme blond, qui le serra alors contre lui.

« …Ne pars pas… chuchota le romancier. Je veux que tu restes avec moi… »

Surpris, le chanteur voulut se redresser, mais l'écrivain l'en empêcha en le serrant un peu plus fort.

« … J'aimerais qu'on reste un peu comme ça… » demanda Yuki.

« Haï, acquiesça tendrement l'artiste en passant ses bras autour de son amant. Mais tu sais, fit-il d'une petite voix coquine après un long silence, je crois qu'on serait mieux dans la chambre… »

Le ton du chanteur était empli de sous-entendus aisément identifiables. Sidéré que dans un moment comme celui-là, le musicien arrive à sortir un truc pareil, Yuki se mit à rire.

« ÇA Y EST ! s'indigna Shuichi, un peu vexé, en se redressant. T'es encore parti dans un fou rire dont je comprends ABSOLUMENT PAS la raison. Mais apparemment, ça a un rapport avec moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ? »

« C'est pas ce que t'as dit, baka, fit l'écrivain entre deux fous rires. C'est plutôt le moment où tu l'as dit ! »

« Hé ? Le moment ? Comment ça, le moment ? s'étonna le chanteur, perplexe. IL ÉTAIT TRÈS BIEN LE MOMENT D'ABORD ! s'insurgea-t-il. À force, j'allais finir par me remettre à pleurer, alors j'ai préféré changer de sujet avant de… »

« Justement, c'est ça qui me fait rire. T'as vraiment un don pour détendre une atmosphère, toi. Tu nous sors un truc complètement inattendu, et tout de suite les tensions tombent. Kami-sama, c'est pas possible ce que tu peux être bête parfois… »

« NA ! CHUIS PAS BÊTE D'ABORD ! » râla le chanteur.

Le blond se contenta de sourire avant d'embrasser son amant.

« Bon, lève-toi maintenant… » fit Yuki.

« Hééé ? Mais pourquoi ? » protesta le garçon aux cheveux roses.

« Tu voulais pas aller dans la chambre ? »

« AH ! SI, SI, BIEN SÛR ! s'exclama Shuichi, ivre de joie. Allez, hayaku, Yuki, hayaku ! » fit-il en se précipitant vitesse grand V vers la chambre.

L'écrivain se releva en soupirant et alla rejoindre, plus lentement, son compagnon. Quand il arriva dans la chambre, il trouva son amant déjà complètement nu, allongé sur le lit dans une position lascive. Le chanteur lui lança une œillade langoureuse en battant des paupières.

« Tu viens ? Je t'attends… » fit sensuellement le musicien.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune fierté masculine, Shuichi, pour faire des manières comme une fille ? » grommela le romancier.

« Mais euh… » protesta la jeune fille… heu… le jeune garçon en se redressant sur les coudes.

Le blond esquissa un sourire amusé. Là, c'était vraiment son Shuichi. Yuki rejoignit son amant et, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, lui caressa la joue, puis il l'embrassa. L'écrivain glissa sa langue entre les lèvres du chanteur qui voulut passer ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon. Cependant le romancier l'en empêcha en saisissant ses poignets, avant de le repousser sur le matelas. Soudain pris de panique, Shuichi gémit et détourna subitement la tête.

« Shuichi ? » s'étonna l'écrivain.

« Ha… ! Go… gomen, Eiri… » bafouilla le musicien, la voix légèrement tremblante.

L'artiste eut un mouvement involontaire pour libérer ses poignets. À ce moment-là, Yuki comprit. Il lâcha aussitôt les bras du chanteur, qui ramena ses mains devant lui, et se mit à frotter doucement ses poignets.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? » demanda le blond.

« N… Non… j'ai juste eu… un peu peur, c'est tout… »

Doucement, sans un mot, Eiri prit les mains du chanteur et déposa un baiser tendre sur chacun de ses poignets, là où la délicate peau blanche portaient encore les traces de doigts de l'écrivain… Ces marques que le romancier s'en voulait de lui avoir fait cette nuit…

« Gomen… s'excusa-t-il. Je ne voulais t'effrayer… »

« Ce… c'est rien… »

« On n'est pas obligé de le faire, tu sais, Shuichi… » lui dit l'écrivain.

« Ha ? Mais si, si ! On peut ! Je veux bien le faire ! Tu as envie alors… »

« Et toi, tu as envie ? » l'interrompit Yuki.

« Ha… heu… ben… » bredouilla le chanteur.

« Tu peux me le dire franchement » dit le blond d'un ton rassurant.

« Ben… tout à l'heure, j'avais envie… Je te jure, j'avais envie ! Mais là… maintenant qu'on est là, je … »

« Tu as peur, c'est ça ? Tu repenses à ce qui s'est passé cette nuit… »

« … H… haï… Gomen… » lâcha le musicien dans un souffle en se mettant à pleurnicher.

« Ce n'est rien, Shuichi. Calme-toi, fit doucement Eiri en essuyant une larme sur la joue du chanteur. On peut se contenter d'un câlin si tu préfères… »

« Demo… »

« Y a pas de mais qui tienne, le coupa l'écrivain. Aujourd'hui, j'ai dit que je m'occupais de toi, alors c'est ce que je vais faire. On fera tout ce que tu voudras. »

« … Arigatô… » murmura Shuichi avec un faible sourire, ému par la sollicitude de son compagnon.

D'un commun accord, les deux amants décidèrent d'aller s'installer devant la télé pour faire leur câlin. Le chanteur remit son caleçon et son T-shirt sans manche et, emportant une couverture, il suivit le blond jusqu'au salon où ils regardèrent des DVD tous l'après-midi en grignotant des Pooky à la fraise (2)( enfin, surtout Shuichi, parce que Yuki avait trouvé ça un peu trop rose et un peu trop "fraiseux"(3) à son goût…).

Le soir venu, Yuki prépara un repas léger que les deux jeunes hommes picorèrent entre deux étreintes passionnées, enroulés dans la couverture au pied du canapé. Shuichi prenait un malin plaisir à se faire nourrir par son amant. De temps en temps, quand l'écrivain prenait une bouchée de nourriture avec ses baguettes, le chanteur s'approchait de lui et ouvrait grand la bouche en fermant les yeux, attendant d'être ravitaillé. Même s'il trouvait cela humiliant et parfaitement ridicule, Eiri se prêtait au jeu. Il avait promis au musicien de faire ce qu'il lui demanderait, et le romancier entendait bien respecter cette promesse, d'autant plus que son amant n'était guère exigeant. Mais surtout, il voulait faire plaisir à Shuichi, et essayer de lui faire oublier les événements de la nuit passée…

Après avoir regardé un dernier DVD, les deux compagnons retournèrent dans la chambre aux alentours de 11 heures du soir. Shuichi se sentait mieux maintenant. Cette après-midi passé en compagnie si étroite de son amant avait été merveilleuse, et les attentions dont l'écrivain avait fait preuve envers lui avaient ôté au chanteur toutes ses appréhensions. L'artiste était comblé de la prévenance de Yuki qui obéissait à ses moindres désirs, sans jamais se montrer plus entreprenant que le musicien ne le demandait.

Peu à peu, les étreintes de deux amants se firent plus fougueuses et passionnées et, finalement, le garçon aux cheveux roses demanda à Eiri s'il pouvait le faire. L'écrivain accepta bien évidemment, et ils commencèrent après avoir échangé un baiser interminable. Ils ne firent l'amour qu'une seule fois cette nuit là parce que Shuichi avait encore un peu mal quand Yuki le pénétrait, mais cette unique fois fut tendre et sensuelle, et les deux amants goûtèrent ensemble un bout de paradis. Quand le romancier se retira, il semblait étrangement épuisé, et une fois n'est pas coutume, il s'endormit aussitôt sous le regard attendri mais vaguement inquiet de Shuichi…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le jour se levait à peine. Shuichi, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de l'écrivain, se réveilla en sentant son amant s'agiter sous lui. Le blond gémissait et marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles, visiblement tourmenté par d'horribles cauchemars. Le chanteur caressa doucement la joue de son compagnon pour le réveiller, mais elle lui sembla bien chaude. Il porta la main au front de Yuki et s'aperçut que celui-ci était brûlant de fièvre.

« … Eiri… » appela-t-il d'une voix angoissée.

Voyant que le romancier ne se réveillait toujours pas, Shuichi le secoua légèrement. L'écrivain se mit alors à se débattre furieusement dans son sommeil. Le chanteur essaya de l'empêcher de remuer, mais le blond s'agitait de plus en plus. Soudain, Yuki ouvrit les yeux tout en ayant un mouvement de défense. Shuichi se prit le poing de son amant en pleine figure, et retomba en arrière, le nez en sang. La douleur lui tirait des larmes, mais le chanteur se redressa malgré tout sur un coude, une main sur son nez pour empêcher le sang de couler. Il jeta un regard inquiet vers l'écrivain sur le visage duquel se lisait une expression d'enfant apeuré. Eiri ferma les yeux avec un gémissement plaintif quand Shuichi s'approcha de lui, et il n'osait plus bouger, complètement pétrifié de terreur. Le musicien prit doucement le visage de son amant dans ses mains.

« … Eiri… » fit le chanteur à mi-voix.

Le blond rouvrit lentement les yeux et sembla reconnaître le garçon aux cheveux roses. L'écrivain reprit lentement pied dans la réalité et, chassant les dernières vapeurs de ses cauchemars, il se calma peu à peu, les yeux plongés dans les pupilles d'azur de Shuichi.

« … Shuichi… » murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante.

« Tout va bien, Eiri, je suis là, fit le chanteur d'un ton rassurant. Tu n'as rien à craindre… »

Gêné et un peu honteux, Yuki détourna brusquement la tête, et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller.

« Laisse-moi… » lança-t-il au musicien dans un souffle.

« Ça, il n'en est pas question ! répliqua l'artiste sans se laisser impressionner par le ton un peu sec de son amant. Tu es malade et tu as de la fièvre, alors je vais m'occuper de toi. Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose pour ta fièvre, alors tu bouges pas, je reviens ! »

« Fous-moi la p… » commença l'écrivain en retournant la tête vers Shuichi.

Trop tard ! Le chanteur détalait déjà hors de la chambre après avoir enfilé son caleçon en 4e vitesse. Le romancier poussa un soupir d'exaspération en fermant les yeux, mais il les rouvrit aussitôt. Une brusque montée d'angoisse l'avait submergé dans cette chambre silencieuse où il se retrouvait soudain seul… Il ne pouvait pas se rendormir, ses cauchemars l'auraient à nouveau assailli. La peur montait en lui, insidieuse et sournoise, comme un serpent s'insinuant inexorablement au fond de ses entrailles. La respiration de l'écrivain se fit saccadée. Il avait aussi des vertiges et se sentait épuisé. Yuki essaya de se calmer en focalisant son esprit sur d'autres pensées. Il tourna son regard vers la porte de la chambre, guettant avec impatience le retour de son compagnon. Au bout de quelques minutes, le chanteur revint.

« … Shuichi… » murmura Yuki en esquissant un faible sourire.

L'écrivain avait éprouvé un soulagement immense en apercevant la silhouette de son amant. À ce moment-là, Eiri se rendit compte d'une chose. Même si la plupart du temps, c'était lui qui faisait office de protecteur envers Shuichi, finalement c'était lui, Yuki Eiri, qui était protégé par le chanteur. Le jeune homme blond le reconnaissait enfin : il se sentait bien avec Shuichi et il avait besoin de lui. Avec lui, le romancier se sentait en sécurité, même si parfois sa présence ramenait de très mauvais souvenirs à sa mémoire. Oui, Yuki aimait cette touchante candeur, cette naïve sincérité, cette force mêlée de fragilité. Oui, il en était sûr maintenant, il aimait Shuichi.

Le chanteur vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, près de l'écrivain, et lui tendit un verre d'eau et des cachets. Eiri se redressa et avala rapidement les médicaments. En posant le verre sur la table de nuit, Shuichi remarqua que le blond l'observait intensément. L'artiste rougit sans trop savoir pourquoi, et entreprit de border son amant pour se donner contenance. Le romancier resta muet tout en continuant à regarder Shuichi.

« … Heu… Hum… Ça devrait aller mieux maintenant, fit le chanteur, embarrassé. Tu vas rester bien au chaud, et tu verras, tu vas vite guérir… »

« … Shuichi… »

« Haï ? »

« Je… »

Yuki se tut. Un instant, il avait été sur le point de dire au musicien qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, plus que sa propre vie. Mais les mots étaient restés désespérément coincés au fond de sa gorge. Incapable de prononcer ces mots tendres, l'écrivain se contenta d'un :

« Ça va, ton nez ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? »

« Hé ? s'étonna un instant le chanteur. Ha ! Non, ça va », fit-il en portant la main à son nez encore rouge, bien qu'il l'ai nettoyé tout à l'heure en allant chercher les médicaments.

« … Tant mieux… » murmura le romancier en prenant la main de son compagnon.

Le blond ferma les yeux en poussant un profond soupir. Puis, peu à peu, il s'endormit en serrant toujours la main de l'artiste. Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, voyant que la fièvre de son amant persistait, Shuichi fit venir un médecin. Quand ce dernier arriva, Yuki délirait et s'agitait dans son sommeil. Le docteur faillit se manger un pain en essayant de faire une piqûre à l'écrivain pour le calmer, et Shuichi dût l'aider en maintenant Yuki pendant que le médecin le soignait.

Eiri resta fiévreux tout l'après-midi. Ce ne fut qu'assez tard dans la soirée que la fièvre tomba enfin, procurant un soulagement immense au chanteur. À présent, l'écrivain dormait paisiblement, et ses cauchemars semblait un lointain souvenir. Shuichi le regarda dormir un long moment, assis sur un chaise à côté du lit, puis il sombra lui aussi dans le sommeil, la tête posée sur le bord du matelas…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« … Shuichi… » fut le premier du romancier quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard.

Endormi au bord du lit, Shuichi n'avait pas entendu l'écrivain prononcer son nom. L'artiste sommeillait tranquillement, l'air serein. Yuki sourit à ce spectacle attendrissant, et posa une main affectueuse sur les mèches fuchsia. Ce simple geste réveilla le chanteur qui releva la tête en se frottant les yeux.

« … Nyuki …? » marmonna-t-il, encore à moitié endormi.

« Gomen, je t'ai réveillé… » s'excusa l'écrivain.

« Nu… ? Non, non, ça va, répondit l'artiste. Mais… et toi ? Tu te sens mieux ? » fit-il, inquiet.

« … Haï… » le rassura le blond.

Shuichi lui adressa aussitôt un grand sourire, en essuyant une larme de soulagement au coin de son œil.

« Tu m'as fait peur hier, tu sais, fit le chanteur. Tu avais beaucoup de fièvre et tu as déliré tout l'après-midi… »

« Tu es resté tout le temps avec moi ? demanda Yuki, surpris de ne pas se souvenir de ça. Tu n'as pas été au studio ? »

« Non. J'ai prévenu Hiro en lui disant que je t'avais filé mon rhume, et que donc cette fois, c'était moi qui allait m'occuper de toi. Et puis, comme ça, j'ai pu passé une autre journée rien que tout seul avec toi… »

Shuichi souriait béatement, soulagé que son amant aille mieux, et manifestement plus qu'heureux d'être seul avec lui.

« Comment est-ce que tu fais ? » lança soudain Yuki à mi-voix.

« Hmm ? Nanda ? Comment je fais quoi ? » l'interrogea le chanteur.

« Comment fais-tu pour être aussi insouciant et te remettre aussi vite des événements les plus horribles, alors que moi, je n'arrive pas à oublier ce qui m'est arrivé il y a six ans ? (4) COMMENT FAIS-TU POUR RESTER AVEC MOI APRES CE QUE JE T'AI L'AUTRE NUIT ? » s'exclama l'écrivain, les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est parce que je t'ai, toi, répondit simplement Shuichi. Et aussi parce que je t'aime… »

« Pourtant je t'ai vio… »

« Chuut, le coupa Shuichi en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du romancier. Il n'y a que ça qui compte, Eiri… Aï shiteru… » murmura le garçon aux cheveux roses.

L'artiste se pencha pour embrasser son compagnon. Yuki se laissa aller contre l'oreiller en savourant le baiser langoureux du chanteur. Finalement, Shuichi avait peut-être raison. Plutôt que de se prendre la tête à trop réfléchir, le romancier devait se concentrer sur ce qui était sans doute le plus important : l'amour qu'il se portait l'un l'autre. Quand ils se séparèrent, le blond observa longuement son amant. Puis, se laissant emporter par une impulsion soudaine, l'écrivain attira le chanteur et, juste avant de l'embrasser, ses lèvres dessinèrent muettement ces deux mots : "Aï shiteru…"

Le musicien, complètement pris de court, fut incapable de la moindre réaction, sauf de fermer les yeux quand les lèvres sucrées de Yuki se posèrent sur les siennes. Leur baiser dura longtemps et une larme de joie glissa doucement sur la joue du chanteur. Les deux amants haletaient légèrement quand leur échange buccal se termina. Shuichi mit un moment à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, et il fixait l'écrivain d'un air stupide. Puis soudain il s'écria :

« Attends un peu ! Je rêve ou tu m'as dit "aï shiteru" ? »

« T'as rêvé ! » répliqua sèchement le blond, les joues en feu, gêné que le musicien fasse référence à sa "déclaration" avec aussi peu de délicatesse.

« Non, j'ai pas rêvé ! affirma Shuichi. Tu l'as dit, hein ? Tu l'as dit ! Réponds-moi, Yuki ! »

« J'ai rien dit du tout ! » s'exclama Yuki d'un ton crispé.

« Si, si, tu l'as dit ! insista le chanteur ? J'ai vu tes lèvres bouger. J'ai vu ta bouche former ces mots. Tu l'as dit, tu l'as dit ! Je l'ai vu ! »

« MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER, OUI ? TU COMMENCES À ÊTRE PÉNIBLE ! » cria soudain Yuki, perdant son calme.

« Mais euh… couina Shuichi d'une petite voix tristounette. Je voulais juste savoir si tu l'avais dit ou pas… »

« … Écoute… fit l'écrivain plus doucement. Pour moi, il est parfois difficile de m'exprimer avec des mots. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne dis pas les mots que tu attends que ça change quoi que ce soit à l'intensité de mes sentiments pour toi… »

Les deux amants virèrent toux deux simultanément au rouge pivoine, l'un surpris des mots qu'il venait de prononcer, l'autre de ceux qu'il venait d'entendre. Comprenant la gêne qu'il avait causée à son compagnon, Shuichi dit :

« D'accord… Si c'est tout ce que tu peux me donner pour le moment, je m'en contenterai… Mais je ne perds espoir pour autant. Un jour, j'espère que tu me feras assez confiance pour te confier à moi, et que tu m'avoueras tes sentiments pour moi… Même si ce n'est qu'une seule fois, même si je dois attendre toute ma vie, j'espère entendre ces deux mots… En attendant, je patienterai… »

Le chanteur embrassa l'écrivain, qui l'entraîna dans le lit à côté de lui. Les deux amants s'endormirent côte à côte après avoir fait l'amour…(5)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lendemain matin, Yuki allait beaucoup mieux. Il n'avait plus de fièvre et se sentait bien reposé malgré une nuit quelque peu agité sur le coup des deux heures du matin (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… hé hé hé…). L'écrivain eut beaucoup de mal à convaincre Shuichi qu'il allait bien, et que le chanteur pouvait partir au studio l'esprit tranquille. Ce n'est qu'après avoir arraché à Eiri la promesse de l'appeler si quelque chose n'allait pas que l'artiste consentit à prendre le chemin de NG Productions.

En arrivant au studio, le pauvre musicien fut littéralement assailli par un Hiro rongé d'inquiétude, un Suguru méga en colère d'avoir manqué deux jours de répétition, un Sakano-san à la limite de la syncope en imaginant que l'interprète ne pourrait plus jamais chanter, et un K-san complètement déjanté qui menaçait le chanteur avec son fusil mitrailleur à viseur laser. Shuichi s'excusa humblement auprès de tout le monde, et les assura que Yuki et lui allaient beaucoup mieux. Avant de commencer les répétitions, Hiroshi réussit à prendre son camarade à part.

« Il t'a frappé ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet après avoir vu les traces de coup sur le visage de Shuichi.

« Hé ? fit le chanteur en essayant de rendre crédible son air étonné. Ah ça ? Non, non, c'est pas ce que tu crois… Enfin, si, mais ça s'est passé comme tu le penses. »

« Explique… »

« Ben, en fait, on s'est battu… » mentit Shuichi, en affichant un air penaud parfaitement hypocrite.

« Battu ? » fit Hiro, étonné.

« Ben oui. Cet abruti a trouvé le moyen de critiquer le texte de ma dernière chanson. Alors j'ai pris la mouche et je l'ai giflé. Seulement lui, il a riposté, alors j'ai riposté aussi, et de fil en aiguille… On a dû se battre comme ça pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes… jusqu'à ce qu'il me mette K.O… »

Le guitariste observa son camarade, l'air perplexe. La couleuvre avait du mal à passer. Cependant, Shuichi jouait tellement bien la comédie, que finalement Hiro l'avala, et commença à charrier Shuichi de s'être fait mettre la pâtée par un bellâtre prétentieux pour une sombre histoire de chanson. Finalement, les Bad Luck purent commencer à répéter. Le garçon aux cheveux roses distribua à Hiro et Suguru les partitions de la fameuse chanson que Yuki était censé avoir critiqué. Puis la voix suave du chanteur s'éleva à travers le studio, entonnant cet hymne à l'amour intitulé "Yuki no hana"(6). Shuichi chantait avec enthousiasme et sensualité, pensant encore aux deux derniers jours, et songeant déjà à l'avenir et à ces mots qu'il attendait impatiemment : "Aï shiteru…"

OWARI 

(Cette fois, c'est pour de bon ! Quoique… pas tout à fait quand même…)

(Y aura peut-être une suite… Mais ça serait peut-être pas un autre chapitre. Alors suivez bien mes publications….)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Notes :**

Non, sincèrement, vous trouvez pas que cette scène est digne du manga ? Je me suis bien éclatée quand je l'ai écrite, et maintenant je me fends la poire en la relisant. Ah non, pitié, c'est trop ! Shuichi est vraiment impayable ! Evidemment, si vous avez pas lu le manga, vous risquez pas de savoir. Alors, dans ce cas-là, une chose solution : ALLEZ TOUT DE SUITE LIRE LE MANGA ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! Il est vraiment trop bien, ça serait dommage de manquer ça..

POOKY, la nourriture préféré du chanteur des Bad Luck, SHINDÔ SHÛICHI (pour info, on m'a demandé à titre gracieux de faire de la pub pour POOKY et pour les BAD LUCK. Je suis pas payé pour faire ça, comme d'hab', mais j'ai accepté, des fois que ça lance ma carrière internationale de fanficeuse…).

Ouais, je sais. "Fraiseux", ça existe pas comme mot. Ben, de toute manière, je fais un pied de nez aux "bakatare"( vieux schnocks) de l'Académie Française, et je fais un néologisme. NA !

Je suis pas sûre à 100, mais je crois que Eiri a été violé quand il avait 16 ans, donc 16 + 6 22 ans. Et pis, ben, si j'me suis trompée, vous avez qu'à faire la conversion, et rétablir les bonnes dates.

Oui, je sais que vous attendiez une autre scène d'amour (qui a dit "une autre scène de viol" ? Espèce de pervers obsédé !), mais bon, j'ai trouvé que là, c'était plus poétique de laisser la scène en suspens, de ne pas décrire l'acte. Que voulez-vous, je suis une grande sentimentale, eh oui…(QUI A DIT "PERVERS SADIQUE ET OBSÉDÉ " ?… Ah, Yuki-san… Mais, mais, mais, vous allez casser mon image auprès de mes fans là… Quoi ? J'ai pas de fans ? Mais si ! Mais, mais, mais, pourquoi vous me dites des choses méchantes d'abord ? OUUUUIN ! Je pleuuuuuuuure ! OUUUUIN !)

"Yuki no hana" : ça veut dire "fleur des neiges". Et vous avez pas deviné à qui ça fait référence, hein ? Ouais bon, j'aurais pu prendre le mot "Rikka ", mais comme je l'ai déjà utilisé dans ma fic "My Hurted Heart "…

**Commentaires de fin :** Et voici une nouvelle histoire terminée de votre fanficeuse préférée, Shizuka Kurai ! Ouaiiiiiis ! Tout le monde y l'est content ! NON ? AH ZUT ! C'EST VRAI ! JE VAIS ME FAIRE MASSACRER MOI ! Bon, je vais m'éclipser discrètement avant que Yuki et Shuichi me tombent dessus… Personne à gauche… Personne à droi… AAAAH ! YUKI-SAN ! … heu… Konnichi wa…

**BLAM !**

Shizuka : Aieuh ! Ça fait mal ! Pourquoi vous me tapez avec ce gros livre ?

**Yuki :** JE CROYAIS VOUS AVOIR DIT DE NE PLUS NOUS ENTRAINER, SHUICHI ET MOI, DANS VOS HISTOIRES IDIOTES !

Shizuka : Mais euh… C'est pas ma faute ! Je fais que répondre à la demande de mes lecteurs moi…

**Yuki :** VOUS N'AVEZ QU'À PAS ÉCRIRE POUR UNE BANDE DE CRÉTINS DÉGÉNÉRÉS !

Shizuka : Ah, s'il vous plait, n'insultez pas mes lecteurs ! Et puis, d'abord, vous croyez vraiment que ce que vous écrivez, c'est mieux que moi ? Des romans à l'eau de rose ! Non mais, franchement, vous pouvez bien parler !

**BLAM !**

Shizuka : Aieuh ! Mais ça fait mal, bon sang ! Shuichiiiii ! Yuki, il est méchant avec moi ! Y me tape !

_Shuichi :_ Ça, c'est bien fait pour toi, d'abord ! Et pis te plains pas, parce qu'il t'a seulement tapé avec le livre. Moi, dans ton histoire, j'me suis fait frappé plusieurs fois et violé. Yuki a même failli me péter le nez la deuxième fois. Alors franchement t'as pas à te plaindre ! Et puis, d'ailleurs, en ce moment, j'ai une forte démangeaison dans ma main droite…

Shizuka : … Heu… Je crois que je ferais mieux de me casser moi… L'ambiance devient franchement tendu là…

**Yuki :** Ouh non, Shizuka-chan. Tu ne partiras pas avant qu'on se soit expliqué tous les trois… fait Yuki d'un ton menaçant.

Shizuka : Heu… Vous me tutoyez maintenant, Yuki-san ? Oh oh… Je crois que ça commence sérieusement à s'envenimer pour moi… SAOYNARA ! m'écriais-je en prenant mes jambes à mon cou.

_Shuichi :_ REVIENS ICI, SHIZUKA !

Shizuka : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! TASUKETE KUREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

**_Voix-off :_** _Et maintenant, une page de publicité en attendant que la pauvre Shizuka-chan se fasse massacrer par ses compagnons._

Shizuka : C'EST PAS MES COMPAGNONS ! C'EST MÊME PLUS MES COPAINS D'ABORD ! TASUKETEEEEEE !

**_Voix-off :_** _Pour des raisons indépendantes de notre volonté, le passage suivant est censuré. La violence des scènes et des propos tenus pourraient malheureusement choqué la sensibilité de certains lecteurs. Pour savoir si la pauvre Shizuka a survécu à son sévère mais juste châtiment…_

Shizuka : C'EST PAS VRAI ! IL EST PAS JUSTE D'ABORD ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

**BLAM !**

_**Voix-off :** Pour savoir, donc, si la pauvre Shizuka a survécu à son sévère mais juste châtiment, suivez les prochaines publications de cet auteur. Vous pourrez peut-être avoir la chance de lire la séquelle de cette histoire : _

Roméo et Juliette 

**Lexique :**

**_Aï shiteru :_** Je t'aime

**_Arigatô :_ **merci

**_Baka :_ **imbécile, idiot, crétin, bête, con, abruti, stupide, maladroit

**_Demo :_** mais

**_Gomen / gomen nasaï :_** pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

**_Haï :_** oui (je le mets pour les baka qui le sauraient pas)

**_Itaï :_** "Aïeuh ! Ça fait mal !" ou tout simplement "Aïe aïe aïe !"

**_Kami-sama :_** en gros, une expression équivalente à "Mon Dieu" (si je me trompe pas)

**_Kuso :_** merde

**_Matte :_** attends

**_Matte kudasaï :_** attends s'il te plaît (Hééé oui ! Tout est dans le "kudasaï")

**_Nanda :_** quoi, plus au sens de qu'est-ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce k'tu veux

**_Owari :_** FINI !

**_Tasukete /tasukete kure :_** Au secours ! Aidez-moiiiiii !

**_Urusaï :_** Ta gueule, ferme-la, tais-toi

14


End file.
